Breakfast Club 2001
by JoelTPW
Summary: Same plot, but new characters with new problems. Please tell me what you think!


Barriers  
  
(I do not own anything involved with The Breakfast Club I borrowed the idea. This story is the same plot but with a new set of people and problems. Please Read and Review tell me if I should add more.)  
  
[Exterior:]  
  
We see the early morning sun peeking its way out from the clouds down on the quiet front of Shermer High School. The parking lot is deserted except for a few balls of trash rolling in the gutter. A sleek, red thunderbird slowly rolls to a stop by the entrance.  
  
[Inside the car we see a clean-cut teenager in the driver seat. He has a pair of sunglasses and a silver Rolex watch. Next to him sits an attractive slim brunette, hair pulled back in a ponytail.]  
  
Brad: Well we're here  
  
Faith: I still can't believe they use detention on a perfectly good Saturday. The other cheerleaders are meeting to work on the routine for the homecoming game.   
  
Brad: Faith, you need to chill out, you'll be great at the game. Anyway, after the game we can go to the dance and life will be back to normal.  
  
Faith flashes Brad a quick smile.  
  
Brad: You just call when your time is up and I'll come and get you. Oh, I had our family's chef cook you a lunch.  
  
Faith: Thanks Brad you're the best."  
  
Faith gives Brad a small peck on the cheek and opens the door. She watches as the red thunderbird slowly leaves the parking lot. She gives a small sigh and walks into the school.  
  
[Still exterior]  
  
A thin lanky guy with a faded, bulging backpack walks up to the school. He has mousy brown hair and is wearing a brown button down shirt with corduroy blue jeans. He reaches down and presses a small silver button on his watch that begins a countdown of his time remaining. He walks up to the doors and tries pulling on them. After a minute or two of useless pulling he pushes instead and enters the school.  
  
Shortly after we see a girl on a bicycle pedaling up to the bike racks out in front of the school. She stops and takes out her bike lock, securing her bike to the parking bar. She removes her helmet and starts to head towards the school. She stops by a sidewall where in large red graffiti the words: sKool suKs is written. She makes a concerned face and then moves closer to the school. She picks up a rolling empty paper cup on the way and tosses it into the trash and heads inside. A slight rain begins to fall.  
  
The slight rain picks up until a heavy rainstorm is pouring down outside.  
  
A lone guy wearing a black trench coat and turtleneck slowly walks up the long parking lot. The rain has completely drenched him fro head to toe. He stops and looks up at the sky and shakes his head. He continues at a normal pace until he gets to the entrance and heads inside.  
  
[The scene changes to the interior of the library. Faith and the guy with the backpack and watch are already seated. Faith is sitting in the front row on the left. The guy is also in the front row but distanced on the far right.  
  
Faith [to the guy]: Can you believe we have to be here?  
  
The boy just shrugs; Faith blows air at her bangs. The girl carrying her bike helmet enters the library. Faith looks up and her face brightens a bit at a familiar face.  
  
Faith: Hey Ally you got stuck here to?  
  
Ally: Oh Faith, yeah it's completely unfair.  
  
Faith: Tell me about it.  
  
Ally looks like she wants to add something, she notices the guy on the right who is currently digging through his massive backpack. She decides to remain quiet and sits exactly in-between the guy and faith.  
  
All three look up when a dripping wet guy in black walks into the room. He gives them all a quick glance before quickly heading to the back row, away from everybody else. Ally watches him a bit longer, but returns her attention to herself.   
  
Mr. Johnson, the school's principle, walks into the room. He is wearing a stiff gray suit and a stern, hard face. He looks over a printed sheet on a clipboard. Mr. Johnson looks at each student in succession.  
  
Mr. Johnson [Looking at Faith] : Faith Perkins [moves his attention to Ally] Ally Hershey [moves his attention to the boy with the bulging back-pack] Sam Golden [moves his attention to the guy in the back row] and Alex Connor, I'm glad you could all make it. [He looks down at the small puddles beneath Alex. He frowns but continues with his sentence.] You are all here because in one way or another you have violated school rules. During your time here I expect no talking, no sleeping, and no horseplay. [He begins walking around the room placing a blank sheet of paper and a pencil on each desk.] I want you all to write an essay describing to me who you think you are, and why you are here. I don't want a single word or sentence repeated, and I expect you to be done by 3 p.m. at which time you may leave. I will be in my office right across the hall if I hear the slightest noise I will have no tolerance. I suggest you get started. [He looks at the group and walks out of the room to his office.]  
  
[The group is silent for a short time. Alex crumples his paper into a ball and tosses it in the rear wastebasket.]  
  
Alley [with a look of concern]: Didn't you hear Mr. Johnson, we're supposed to write and essay?  
  
Alex [sarcastically]: Yeah, well he also said no talking.  
  
Ally returns her attention to her desk, she glances over at Alex again who is unconcerned about the essay. Sam picks up the pencil and begins to write. After a few seconds the lead in his pencil breaks. He looks around the room for a nearby pencil sharpener, but there is none in sight.  
  
Sam [to himself]: what kind of moron would design a library without a pencil sharpener?   
  
He rummages through his backpack and pulls out a laptop. He unstrings the cord, plugs it in a nearby outlet and begins to type the essay instead of writing it.  
  
Faith rolls the tip of the pencil around on the sheet of paper out of boredom, after a few seconds she looses interest.  
  
Faith: So ally you coming to the game?  
  
Ally: Um, no I promised Tom to help him sort things out with Lesley.  
  
Faith: I heard they were breaking up.  
  
Ally: Yeah, I think it's just a case of poor communication, but I'll be at the dance.  
  
Faith [looks over at Sam]: How about you? You going to the game?  
  
Sam continues typing for a bit but then looks at Faith.  
  
Sam: Who? Me?  
  
Faith: Yeah  
  
Sam: why would I go to a lousy football game?  
  
Faith: It's against our rival, it's homecoming, is there a reason not to come?   
  
Sam: Yeah, me at a football game like I don't get made fun of enough. [he shakes his head]  
  
Faith [to Alex]: You going to the game?  
  
Alex: I would never go to a game; it would be a complete waste of time.  
  
Faith: You've never been to a football game?  
  
Alex: Sports are a waste of time.  
  
Faith [defensively]: Hey, my boyfriend plays sports, and I'm a varsity cheerleader, okay!  
  
Alex shrugs and continues to just sit there.  
  
Ally glances between Alex and Sam in concern.  
  
Faith looks over at Sam who is typing away.  
  
Faith [to Sam]: Why don't you just use a pen, the school's computers are shut down for the weekend.  
  
Sam: So, I just turn them back on and copy the file.  
  
Faith: You need a password to get past the log-in screen. I tried to check my e-mail once and couldn't get past it.  
  
Sam: The password is just the computer's number followed by a capitol letter of the department you are in. [Sam goes over to a terminal and flips the power on. He points to a nearby sticker] they post the computer number on the side of every terminal and since we are in the library the last letter is a capitol L. [The menu pops up on the screen, Sam types in the password and the computer displays a menu of the programs available]  
  
Faith: How do you know all this?  
  
Sam: I have a lot of free time.  
  
Faith: You should join a club. Cheerleading takes up a lot of my time, Ally's in yearbook, aren't you Ally?  
  
Ally: Yeah it's a lot of fun. [Looking at Sam] Wait aren't you in the CS club?   
  
Sam [grins]: yeah.  
  
Faith: CS?  
  
Sam and Ally at the same time: Computer Science [They look at each other and smile.]  
  
Ally [looking over at Alex]: I don't recognize you, though. Are you in any clubs?  
  
Alex [to himself]: I was sure Mr. Johnson said no talking [he pauses and gives up] I prefer to spend as little time as possible here.  
  
Ally: So why are you here? I mean what did you do?  
  
Alex: Why do you keep asking me questions?  
  
Ally: I asked first.  
  
Alex [with sarcasm]: I asked second.  
  
Ally: I guess because I'm a caring person. I try to help as many out as I can. [She gives him a small smile]  
  
Alex just nods pretending to be interested, but then goes back to sitting silently, intentionally avoiding the question.  
  
[The scene switches to the clock which speeds by in fast motion to two hours later. We see each student starting to get bored]  
  
Faith is writing a letter with hearts drawn around the edge, the letter is addressed to Ben.  
  
Ally is reading a psychology book.  
  
Alex is still sitting in his desk staring blankly straight ahead.   
  
Sam finishes typing. He leans back in his chair; suddenly he looses his balance and his body and the desk clang to the floor. Sam jumps up and puts the chair back upright. The door to the library opens ad an angry Mr. Johnson enters to survey the scene.  
  
Mr. Johnson: What the hell was going on in here?   
  
[He looks at Sam for an explanation. He sees Sam's laptop; Mr. Johnson goes over to it and unplugs it. Sam is shocked at the sudden action and at the realization that he had not saved his essay.]  
  
Mr. Johnson [to Sam]: You've done enough damage on the network already; your virus crashed our computers for 3 days! I don't want to see that thing out again today. [Mr. Johnson looks at the rest of the group and addresses them] Respect my rules or you will all be here again next Saturday. [Mr. Johnson sternly looks at the group and slowly leaves the library.]  
  
The group looks over at Sam.  
  
Sam [to himself]: I knew I should've packed a back-up battery.  
  
Faith: You were responsible for the virus last week?  
  
Sam [smiles]: yeah, wasn't it great.  
  
Faith [in anger]: I had to retype my entire report because of the data loss!  
  
[Sam has a guilty expression]  
  
Alex: Hey, I got to skip class 'cause of it, it was a favor if you ask me.  
  
Faith: Well I didn't ask you, and some of us actually care about what happens here.  
  
Alex looks away hurt from the comment; he goes back to ignoring the rest.  
  
Ally: Why did you do it Sam? That virus caused a lot of damage.  
  
Sam: The damage was superficial.  
  
Ally: Maybe, but is still caused problems  
  
Sam: Yeah, well then it accomplished my task.  
  
Ally: You don't seem like the type to do that.  
  
Sam [looking sad]: I'm not, but I have my limits. [To Faith] I made a back-up disk of the data; your report would be on there.  
  
Faith: I already retyped it and turned it in yesterday. I spent all Thursday night retyping it.  
  
Sam [meekly]: Sorry  
  
Faith [a little less angry]: I hope you don't mess the network up again.  
  
Sam doesn't reply. He closes his laptop and puts in back in his backpack.  
  
Ally: Were you angry with the school?  
  
Sam: No, I got tired of being pushed around, tired of being picked on, I'd never win a physical fight, so I struck an intellectual blow.  
  
Faith [looking over at Sam]: You wouldn't be picked on so much if you didn't dress so lame.  
  
Ally looks at Faith in disbelief  
  
Ally: Faith! He just let us inside his world for a bit and you respond by insulting him?  
  
Faith realizes her words were painful [to Sam]: Sorry.  
  
Sam: I can deal with words, but everyday the little things add up.  
  
Alex glances over at Sam sympathetically, but returns to just staring off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So should I continue? Please respond :)  



End file.
